Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5r-5+7r}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${r}$ terms together: $ {-5r + 7r} - 5$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {2r} - 5$ The simplified expression is $2r - 5$